


raining, it's storming

by qiras



Series: and we burn (like rum on a fire) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben, F/M, Omega Rey, THIS DOESN'T MAKE ME A FURRY SHUT UP, a/b/o shit, also there's some discussion of pregnancy at the end, lbr it's pwp, so if that's gonna bug you probably skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiras/pseuds/qiras
Summary: rey and ben have been mated for a few months now, and after some discussion, have decided they want kids. rey's heat and ben's rut start unexpectedly one day.or: porn. this is porn. that's all you really need to know.





	raining, it's storming

**Author's Note:**

> i've just flung myself into the sin bin at this point, okay?

She’s at the grocery store when it hits, a wave slamming into her like a solid wall, enough to make her stop in her tracks just to focus on breathing. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she answers. “Ben?”

“I felt it come on,” he says without preamble. “Where are you? Are you okay?”

“Grocery store,” she manages. “Just a couple blocks from home. Picking up some ice cream.”

“How bad is it? Can you get home?”

Rey bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut. “Yeah,” she grits out. “I don’t think I have time to buy the ice cream though,” she jokes weakly.

“I’ll have it delivered,” he promises, “all the ice cream you want. Did you drive?”

“No. I thought it would be quick. I didn’t see this...” 

“I know, sweetheart,” he soothes. “Do you want me to come pick you up? I’m on my way home right now.”

“I can walk. No one will mess with me, not when I’m marked by an Alpha-- not when I’m marked by _you_. Your scent is all over me. They wouldn’t dare.”

Ben growls a little at the reminder of their scents marking each other, at the reminder that they belong to each other. “I’m gonna stay on the phone with you, anyway,” he tells her. “I’m gonna be there as soon as I can, sweetheart, I promise.”

“Okay,” she whimpers. “Please hurry.”

He growls again on the other end of the line and his voice is deep and rough when he says, “Trust me, Rey, I’m hurrying. This isn’t comfortable for me either. Where are you?”

“Out of the store. Crossing the street. There’s only a block left until I get home.”

“Good girl. Can’t even tell you what it was like to feel my rut start to come on and know you were going into heat at the same time.” A little moan escapes her mouth and he swears. “Fuck, baby, I love being mated to you. Never gonna get sick of it, never.”

“Me too, Ben. I love you so much.” Rey can feel herself dripping, her slick nearly coating her thighs. She’d thrown on a little sundress to run to the store, and she’s glad, now. Ben will be able to be inside her that much faster when he gets home.

“You make it home yet?”

“I’m unlocking the door right now. How much longer until you get home?”

“Five minutes, sweetheart. Hold on.”

Rey knows he’s probably speeding, but the part of her brain required for rational thought has long since abandoned her. “Hurry, hurry, _please_ ,” she whines. “Need you, Ben, _Alpha_ , need you so bad.”

“Shit,” he says. “Fuck, baby, I’ll be there so soon. Hold on,” he begs, and she’s not sure if he’s pleading with her or with himself.

Ben rushes through the door about thirty seconds later and grabs Rey, crushes her body to his as he devours her mouth. “Thought you were five minutes away,” Rey gasps.

“Not when my girl needs me like this,” he pants.

His scent hits her full-force and the last vestiges of her self-control crumble. Her whole body goes hot and her limbs start to shake and she can’t think of absolutely anything except, “ _Inside me_ , Ben, I need you inside me, _please_.”

He knows exactly what he needs; he always does. He moves them against the wall. Rey wraps her legs around his waist and he pushes her dress up her hips to bare her thighs and lower stomach. Ben’s hands trace the insides of her thighs, and, “Fuck,” he growls, drawing his glistening hand away from her and staring at it. “You’re so _wet_. My sweet Omega...”

“Ben,” she keens. He moves one hand to grasp her ass and keep her lifted against the wall while he undoes his pants with the other and pulls his cock out. Rey cries out again at the feel of the hot hardness of him resting against her slit. In one fluid motion, Ben rips her panties off, throws them to the side and sheaths himself inside her. His mate screams and it’s more beautiful than music, to make her scream like that. He is the only one allowed to make her scream, the only one allowed to hear her noises, and it makes him swell with pride to know that.

“So good,” Rey babbles as he starts to move. “So, so good. All I need, everything I need, you know everything I need. You always give it to me so good.”

He ducks his head down and noses at the scent glands on her neck and fuck, but he loves the smell of her, hot and heady, like lilacs in June. Rey moans as he licks at her neck, teeth scraping over her scent. Shit, Ben loves tasting her. Rey’s eyes roll back in her head and her body starts to shake.

“Close,” she manages. “So... ‘m so close.”

Ben lets one of hands drift up to cup her breast while the other keeps a solid hold on her ass, keeping her up against the wall. He circles her nipple with one hand and whispers into her neck, “Cum for me, my pretty little Omega.”

Rey screams out again-- still his favorite sound-- as she clenches around him, walls fluttering around his cock. He fucks her steadily through her orgasm. This is exactly what they both need: she desperately needs to be satisfied, and he needs just as desperately to satisfy her.

Ben pulls her away from the wall and Rey clings to him, one hand buried in his hair and the other clutching his shoulders, legs still wrapped around his waist. He walks them to the bedroom, still buried deep inside her. She whimpers, still a little sensitive from her orgasm, and he murmurs, “Shh, shhh, baby girl. I want us to be in bed when you take my knot.”

Rey keens softly.

“You want that?” he whispers, breath hot against her ear. “You wanna take my knot?” She moans. “Ahh, you do,” he says with no small amount of satisfaction. “What a good girl you are for me, sweetheart.” Ben lays her on the bed and strokes her hip. “Turn around and get on your knees.”

Rey flips over, somehow keeping him inside her the whole time, and presses her face into the mattress, hands gripping the sheets as he starts thrusting inside her again. He grabs her hips for leverage, hard enough to bruise, and she sighs into their sheets. “Right _there_ , please, _again_ ,” she begs.

Ben does as his Omega asks, hips swiveling in the way he knows she likes. “You gonna come on my cock again, huh? Come on my cock, baby.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she moans, and his hips snap into her harder and harder and _harder_. His hand slips around her waist, smooths down her stomach, and moves down to circle her clit, once, twice, three times, and then Rey cries out again as she comes, gushing all over the bed, soaking the comforter.

He's close too, she can feel it, can feel his hips start to stutter, feel his knot start to swell. When she can speak again, she tells him, “Ben, please, let go. Come inside me, please. Fill me up with your cum.”

Her words are all it takes to push him over the edge. He spurts inside her, eyes closed and hands shaking. They collapse together on the bed, his knot swollen and pushed deep inside her. Rey shifts her hips and whimpers as a mini-orgasm wracks her body. He kisses her neck and slings his arm over her waist, anchoring her to his body. She reaches up and brushes her wrists over his hair and face, effectively covering him in her scent.

He snorts. “Feeling a little territorial, are we?”

“Everyone should know that you're mine,” Rey says sleepily.

He nuzzles her neck again. “They will, sweetheart. You know they will.”

She hums. “And everyone will know I'm yours too, won't they? Especially once I'm pregnant.”

“If you aren't already, you will be by the end of this heat.”

“Promise?” she asks huskily.

He tilts her chin back and kisses her hungrily. “Oh, definitely.”


End file.
